


Beyond

by DittyWrites



Series: My Shiny Teeth And Me [2]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Smut, Sweet, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: Adulthood was no different as he travelled from place to place, experimenting with various lovers of both sexes along the way. From rough to gentle, vanilla to exotic, Eddie Brock was never one to say 'no' to trying something new and the experiences were forever etched into his mind to be brought up when necessary.But nothing he recalled could compare to what he was experiencing these days.





	Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Some sweet, soft Eddie/Venom thoughts from Eddies' perspective. Not proper explicit smut but i'll work up to it lmao xx

Since discovering his own pleasure at the tender age of fourteen he had always had a healthy appreciation for the thrill of sexual gratification. A thrill which had only increased a few years later as Shelley Winters, a girl whose boldness surprised him even to this day, took his hand and led him to her bedroom while they were supposed to be studying for finals.

Adulthood was no different as he travelled from place to place, experimenting with various lovers of both sexes along the way. From rough to gentle, vanilla to exotic, Eddie Brock was never one to say 'no' to trying something new and the experiences were forever etched into his mind to be brought up when necessary.

But nothing he recalled could compare to what he was experiencing these days.

It didn't feel right to call it sex.

It was beyond.

Venom. His symbiote. His partner in mind, flesh, and soul. His beloved.

Able to shift himself into whichever position, shape, or size was necessary, his beloved was always perfect. Incapable of being imperfect. His intimate knowledge of Eddies' mind allowing him to know if their time together was to be a night of sweet, gentle movements or one of gnashing teeth and crooked claws which could carve their stories into the smooth flesh of Eddies' back just as quickly as they could heal themselves.

For his part, Eddie was understanding of the needs of his beloved. He played the part which he knew needed to be played. Sometimes he was to be the innocent victim, to be consumed by the terrifying symbiote which was here to push humanity to its limits. Sometimes he was to be in charge, to command his beloved to do _exactly_ as it was told with no exceptions.

With equality came flexibility and there was an element of strangeness to feel someone rifling through your memories, bringing up encounters which they found interesting and forcing you to relive them for only a moment to inspire. The flashes of lust and the desire to re-enact made clear.

It was through these desires that Eddie found himself in a host of weird and wonderful positions, both physically and spiritually. Ropes and handcuffs were replaced with tendrils of symbiote, hard as steel and yet soft enough to prevent ligature damage as they held him in place while he bucked. Temperature was also often played with since his beloved could warm or cool himself at his own whim. To this extent, Eddie often found himself driven wild between extremes as the sensations of one, or both, encased him and forced him into new levels of sensitivity and response.

The feeling of his beloved around him and within him, caressing his most responsive nerves to the point where it was painful but _oh so enjoyable_ was indescribable. To be filled to breaking point and left utterly hollow when he was left empty again. He laughed, he sobbed, and he came apart many times before being put back together in an equally as ferocious manner.

Their pleasure was shared and as each flash of white-hot pleasure thrummed through Eddies' body he could _feel_ the pleasure his own excitement brought to his beloved as they moved together as one. Like fire upon gasoline, they fed and fuelled the other until their passion was inseparable, even to each other as they shared release after release.

What they had wasn't sex, it was beyond that.

The soft caresses which encased his body as he lay spent beyond measure with the aftershocks still twitching through his body. Sharp teeth worrying gently against the skin of his shoulder, a dangerous kiss, as he was allowed to recover his breath. Inhumane claws which rested on the dip of his hips, their huge size almost comedic as they occasionally tapped out a silly rhythm on the sweat-drenched skin.

It was beyond.

It was love.

 


End file.
